dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Sanctuary
The Pet Cemetery (or Sanctuary) is a very different dungeon than the others because you will be relying entirely on strategy, not your character's statistics or equipment. In fact, you won't using your character at all. Completing this dungeon will allow you revive one of your dead pets. Access To enter the dungeon, go to (-7,-1) and simply have a dead pet in your inventory. Stand in front of the koalak NPC guarding the entrance and talk to him, and he will grant you access. Location Because the entrance to dungeon is in the Nauseating Swamp, getting to the actual coordinate can be difficult. A guide: Guide to Pet Dungeon * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Note: Be aware of any mobs with Mushds in them, as they'll aggro you. Crocodyls do not aggro. You have to be directly in front of the NPC when you talk to him or the dialog box will be empty. (in English client) Dungeon levels There are 6 rooms. The mobs are not aggressive. # #* 3 Piwi Ghosts (1,1,1) - 6 HP # #* 1 Earth Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Fire Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Air Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Water Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP # #* 1 Turtle Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Squirrel Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Wabbit Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Black Bow Wow Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Bow Meow Ghost (1) - 6 HP # #* 1 Peki Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Quaquack Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Ghast Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Croum Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 White Bow Meow Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Young Wild Boar Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Crow Ghost (1) - 6 HP # #* 1 Turtle Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Crow Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Firefoux Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Earth Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 2 Water Bwak Ghost (1,1) - 6 HP #* 1 Air Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Fire Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP # #* 1 Mini Wa Ghost (1) - 10 HP #* 1 Dragoone Ghost (1) - 10 HP #* 1 Minimino Ghost (1) - 10 HP #* 1 Nomoon Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Peki Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Willy Peninzias Ghost (1) - 6 HP #* 1 Firefoux Ghost (1) -6 HP #* 1 QuaQuack Ghost (1) -6 HP Reward The reward for this dungeon is one Ressurection Powder, which can be used to revive any dead pet in one's inventory at the end of the dungeon. Pets will come back to life in the same state as they were when they died and will be given only 1 HP, so feeding it with some Eniripsa Powder as soon as possible is highly recommended. Discussion *As your pet, you will have 6 AP, 3 MP, and 6 HP. (If you are using a Minimomo, Mini Wa, or Dragoone, you too will have 10 HP instead of 6 HP. Because you don't have to resurrect the pet you use, it might be to your advantage to use one of these if you've got a spare dead one lying around.) There is 5 kinds of pets : * neutral (bow meow, ghost ...) * air (typically air bwak), * water (typically water bwak), * fire (typically fire bwak), * earth (typically earth bwak), All pets attack in their own element (air bwak have an air attack, for example), have varying resists. Neutral pets have 0% resist to all, while other have a vulnarability (-100%, so you take double damage), and a proteection (100%, so you're immune to an element). For example, air bwaks are immune to air and take double damage from water. (vulnerabilites to be confirmed) *Your pet's attack is Neutral, Air, Water, Fire, Water Bite, 4AP : 1-2 dmg (crit 3), with a 1/50 crit rate and a range of 1. Your enemies have the same spell. *Everyone has a spell called "Stroke" that can heal your teammate 1-2 HP crit 2-3 HP,and costs 4 AP. *The last couple of rooms are hard, especially at the end because there are 3 enemies with 10 HP. It is recommended you come with a full party, and stick together. Let the enemies come to you, and make sure to heal each other. *There are no discernable advantages or disadvantages to being Levels 1 - 5. *Now any level can heal allies Category:Cemetery Category:Dungeon